


i do, do you?

by Poe



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodhi is a little shit and I love him, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jyn change your damn password, Social Media, reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: Jyn settles at the computer and shifts the mouse to wake it, before typing in her password, eight letters – stardust. The machine grinds into life and she opens up Chrome, and the blue and white of the Facebook splash page invites her to log in, so she does, eight letters – stardust.She is greeted with several dozen notifications and more than a few messages. Her stomach drops. Has someone died? No, surely someone would have texted her. She reaches for her phone, and presses the home button to wake it, but the screen remains blank. Perhaps she should have charged it last night.Tentatively, she clicks her messages. The top one is from her father, who has messaged her repeatedly since the early hours of the morning. His last message reads simply,Stardust, why did you not think to invite your own father to your wedding?What the everlasting fuck.





	i do, do you?

Jyn settles at the computer and shifts the mouse to wake it, before typing in her password, eight letters – _stardust_. The machine grinds into life and she opens up Chrome, and the blue and white of the Facebook splash page invites her to log in, so she does, eight letters – _stardust_.

She is greeted with several dozen notifications and more than a few messages. Her stomach drops. Has someone died? No, surely someone would have texted her. She reaches for her phone, and presses the home button to wake it, but the screen remains blank. Perhaps she should have charged it last night.

Tentatively, she clicks her messages. The top one is from her father, who has messaged her repeatedly since the early hours of the morning. His last message reads simply,

_Stardust, why did you not think to invite your own father to your wedding?_

What the everlasting fuck.

She checks her notifications next, because the messages all seem to be in a similar vein. She hasn’t gotten married, to her knowledge. That’s the sort of thing a girl remembers. Who would she even marry?

Her notifications reveal a single post is receiving all the special attention, and her eyes catch first on the image of her and Cassian captured seconds after they’d given up on a staring contest, slightly tipsy and grinning widely. The content of the post itself skews the photo in a slightly different light.

Cassian and herself are both tagged, of course. Because the post is a status update declaring that they’d eloped. The post itself is brief, a few words that don’t sound like her own, but nevertheless, the congratulations pour in.

She bites her lip and scrolls through them. People seem genuinely thrilled for them. Which would be lovely, except, they’re not married.

There’s nothing else for it – she yells Cassian. It’s early for him, but this is an emergency.

She hears a groan and then a thump, and she knows he’s just rolled out of bed and onto the floor, because he is barely a functioning human being at the best of times, let alone at seven in the morning. She sighs to herself and waits, and soon enough, his bedroom door swings open and he wanders out, scratching his head, in nothing more than boxer shorts.

She swings the computer chair back slightly and he takes the opportunity to plonk himself down onto her lap.

“Christ, your arse is bony,” she mutters, and he wriggles it against her thighs in response. She leans her chin on his shoulder and lets him take in the situation. She literally feels the levity drain from his body.

“Jyn – ” he says after a moment, “did you post this?”

She rolls her eyes and pokes him in the side where he’s most ticklish.

“Hardly,” she replies. “Did you?”

“No, this is – not something I would do.”

He shifts in her lap so he can look at her, and they both have a moment of shared realisation. _Bodhi_.

Bodhi would do something like this – of course he would. Because he can’t leave well enough alone, despite Jyn’s threats. He’d been round the apartment last night, had used the computer for something or other, logging in without – without even asking Jyn for her password – _of course_. Of course he’d know her password, it’s the same password she uses for everything.

“Why would he post something like this?” Cassian asks, and Jyn shrugs, though she has a fairly good idea. The next words Cassian speaks throw her completely off balance, however,

“You don’t even like me like this.”

Sometimes Cassian’s phrasing is a little off, his English is arguably better than hers, but when he’s emotional he can slip. But that sentence felt deliberate.

“ _You_ don’t like me like this either, Cassian,” she retorts. “Bodhi is obviously just trying to stir things up. You know what he’s like.”

(What Bodhi is like is a good listener, and a very patient man. He has listened to Jyn’s slow realisation of her feelings for Cassian, battled through the many levels of repression, and finally gotten a confession out of her.)

(Unfortunately, he is also a little shit.)

Cassian looks away, and his face goes all frowny in that way Jyn hates, because she just wants to smooth out his forehead with a finger and say something, anything, to make him smile again. He smiles wide and unabashed when he’s happy, and it’s like sunshine. If she is stardust, he is her sun. Two opposites, drawn together like magnets. The oldest cliché in the universe.

“I never said that,” Cassian says eventually, when the silence has stretched so taut it feels like it might actually snap and recoil back on them. “You never asked.”

It feels wrong to have this conversation whilst Cassian is in his underwear and on her lap, but apparently they’re having it anyway. Jyn feels the fire of rage warm her belly.

“I never asked? Cassian, I think I’d be able to tell if someone liked me. Especially if I’d been living with them for three years. _Three years_ – Cassian. I think I’d know.”

Cassian gets even frownier, and his eyes darken. Jyn wishes they could go back to five minutes ago, when things were simpler. Before – words. Words make things worse.

“Maybe you never looked, Jyn. Maybe you didn’t want to see. I have made my peace with that, but for the sake of all the stars in the sky, do not make this any harder than it is.”

He still refuses to meet her eye, staring out of the window, soft hazy sunlight illuminating his features. He hasn’t shaved for a couple of days, and she knows the feeling of that stubble on her cheek from a dozen drunken pillow fights and games of Twister.

They’ve always been close.

They’re best friends.

Definitely not from the first moment they met – stars, Jyn had hated him, but it hadn’t taken long for resentment to turn to admiration to turn to friendship. And then, gradually, something more.

But she’d been alone in that, right?

 _Right_?

Cassian finally meets her eyes, and it’s like she can read his mind. There’s nothing but – she’d call it love if she was an optimist, but she isn’t, so she calls it something smaller and bigger all at once, _home_.

“Jyn – ” he starts, but she cuts him off, finally allowing herself to run a finger across the lines of his forehead. He scrunches his face up against the touch, before relaxing. She runs her finger down to the tip of his nose, down, to the dip of his philtrum, and then finally presses it against his lips.

“Cassian – ” she says, and awkwardly, takes her finger away, and replaces it with her mouth.

As first kisses go, it’s awkward, all odd angles and limbs and a chair that’s too small to hold the two of them. But when Cassian starts to smile into it, and she feels the warmth of his mouth on hers, she can’t help but smile back, letting him take whatever he wants. His hands rest loosely on her hips, and her arms wrap around his neck, and they kiss, this mess of a bundle of two humans, his bony arse digging into her thighs until he pulls away, lips red and slick.

“I’m in my boxers,” he says, and Jyn glances down and  – _oh_. She tilts her head considering, and makes a decision she hope she won’t regret. She doesn’t think she will though.

“You’re right,” she agrees, “that really is far too many clothes.”

*

She rests her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump-a-dump of his heartbeat. He runs his fingers through her hair, slightly sweaty and slightly knotted where she hadn’t even brushed it this morning. The morning is waning now, creeping into afternoon, and the light has changed, brighter and more revealing.

“Are you going to take the post down?” Cassian says quietly, the rumble of his voice pleasant against her ear. She thinks for a moment.

“Only if you want me to.”

“It’s up to you,” he says. “I don’t want to get into trouble with your father.”

“It’s not how I would have announced it, that’s for sure,” Jyn agrees.

“How would you have announced it?” Cassian asks, but his tone is a little too casual.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t really thought about it. I never, really, well. This is a bit of a surprise, to be honest. But it feels like keeping it on there would be a lie.”

Cassian is silent for a long time, and she wonders if perhaps he has fallen asleep. But then his fingers brush her cheek, and he speaks,

“It doesn’t have to be a lie.”

The words thrum deep through her bones. They’re a promise, they’re – everything. And they’re a question too.

“Cassian, did you just – ”

“Forget I said anything,” he says quickly.

“No! No take backs!” She sits up and stares at him. There’s that look again, and maybe she’s feeling optimistic for the first time in her life, because she can only see _love_. But no, looking closer, there’s that _home_ she saw the first time too. And _hope_. A definite, yearning hope.

Cassian huffs out a long breath, and smiles up at her. She leans down to kiss him, and whispers against his lips,

“I do, do you?”

“You have no idea,” he murmurs back, and captures her lips with his own, pulling her down again, skin to skin.

“Don’t panic, but I think we might have accidentally gotten married,” she muses, a little while later.

He looks at her, and she wonders how she never noticed it before. He looks at her like she’s everything. The most important thing in the room. All the time.

“Would that be the weirdest thing we’ve ever done?” He asks, and she laughs, thinking back on years of memories, the way they had been an _us_ for nearly as long as they’d known each other, how their names had always followed one another’s _Cassian and Jyn_ , _Jyn and Cassian_.

She shakes her head, and he pushes her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. He pauses, eyes wide, looking somehow more naked than he already is.

“I really love you, Jyn Erso,” he says, and each syllable lifts her skyward, as though she’s flying. He doesn’t say it with expectation of a response in kind, but the words fall from her tongue as though they’ve been waiting there for years.

Perhaps they have.

“I love you too, Cassian Andor.”

He gathers her to him, and she breathes in the smell of him, sweat and musk and her own scent lingering on his skin.

“Perhaps, then, we can be a little bit married. Just to see.”

She smiles and buries her face in the crook of his neck.

 _A little bit married_ just about sums them up. She can’t really say no.

So she doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm reuploading a few of my old fics like some really terrible version of an advent calendar. this is one of my favourites. i will go down with this ship.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at new-salem.tumblr.com if that's the way you do things.


End file.
